Family Ties
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Rogue had a sister instead of a brother and mystique isn't the mother. Logan is falling for the new addition to the X-men. My attempt at an x-men fic. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties

This is my shot at an x-men story. I've always been a huge fan of wolverine and gambit, so I'm going to attempt to do this. ROMY, Logan/OC, Jott, and Lancity. In this story, Kurt and Rogue aren't related and Gambit is part of the x-men. I do not own x-men: evolution. Here we go:

Chapter 1

* * *

**-Rogue-**

I pulled on my black gloves and brushed through my hair before leaving my room. Looking in the mirror, I sighed.

"Well, time for another day huh?"

I said. Knowing a certain swamp rat resided across the hall from me was one thing, but said rat leaving his room same time as me three times in a row was another.

_'Hello cher.'_

He always said, his dark eyes holding me in place. A knock at my door startled me.

"Rogue! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

Kitty yelled. I smoothed out the green shirt I wore and left the room with my bag. I shut the door slowly behind me, not seeing Remy yet made me feel...weird. I didn't see Kitty waiting down the hall.

"He's downstairs, if that's what's taking you so long."

She said and I laughed.

"For that swamp rat? Please."

Following her, we wound up in the kitchen to quickly grab something we could eat on the way. Out of the corner of my eye I saw red. I caught the apple before it could hit me and looked to see who threw it.

_'Of course.'_

I thought as I saw Remy Lebeau leaning on the counter smiling and crossing his arms.

"Making sure you're awake cher."

His cajun accent always the number one charm. Before I could make a remark, Kitty was pulling me by the sleeve out the door.

**-Kitty-**

Rogue was crazy if she thought I was gonna miss the chance to see Lance. We were half way down the walkway when we heard the roar of a motorcycle. Both our heads snapped up as Logan's red 2008 Harley Fat Boy pulled into the garage.

"He's back."

Rogue said. As much as I wanted to see him, I wanted to see someone else more.

"Come on."

I pulled Rogue's arm again. Kurt joined us on the side walk down the street from the mansion and, thanks to the watch Professor X gave him, he looked human. It wasn't long before we reached the stairs leading to everyone's favorite place, Bayville High.

"Hey Kitty."

I smiled as I recognized the voice and turned to find not only Lance, but a clock on the wall that said we had 20 minuets before the bell wrung.

* * *

I know it's short but review an tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**There's a reason this chapter is so short, i just couldn't add in what i wanted to do next cause then, personally, it'd take from the 'greatness' haha of the next things to happen.**

**It's obvious I do not own Xmen Revolution, only my character. thank you InkedCupcake92 and Dustin'sCowgirl16.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**-Logan-**

The mansion was quiet for a while, most of its occupants gone on missions or to school. The remaining where scattered about outside training, along with the most recent member, Gambit.

_'Swamprat.'_

I thought. Rogue had a soft spot for that one and Gambit admired her more than I'd like to know.

"Ah, Logan you're back."

I turned as the Professor came up the hallway smiling.

"You know I can't stay away long, especially with that swamprat roaming around."

I jerked my chin to the front door, Gambit leaning on the stair-rail beside tin-man. Professor laughed.

"He's an interesting young mutant I'll give him that."

Professor said with a smile.

"While we're alone, I've found a mutant not to far from the city and was hoping I'd come across someone fit for the job."

He twined his fingers and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Alright Charles, I've got it."

I turned to the stairs going to my room where my helmet laid on the window sill.

* * *

**RXR**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**-Logan-**

I pushed my bike to go faster as I neared the place Charles found the mutant. It did surprise me that he would ask someone to bring a mutant back to the mansion like he did, but I never questioned the old man. The smell of smoke hit me and I pulled to the side of the road. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, that is until a certain mutant came hopping from the trees. I groaned inwardly as Toad bounded over my bike and looked back at me.

"Aw man I'm glad to see you. That chick is crazy, trying to burn me to a crisp just 'cause I asked what she was reading."

Toad was shaking. I looked back and saw the girl he was speaking of, glare and all.

"Ask or annoy to a breaking point?"

I asked and he laughed nervously.

"Figured."

I said getting off the bike and walked toward the girl. As I got closer I saw she had waist length jet black hair that framed her face. She wore dark jeans and a midnight blue tank. Around her neck was a thick ribbon holding a symbol, to me it looked like a crescent moon. Her eyes were a golden and filled with anger. Standing at 5'6, ruffly, she looked like one heck of a fight.

"You this sap's bodyguard?"

She snapped with a southern drawl.

"Na. If it were my choice I'd let you at him, but I can't do that."

I said. Toad made his own remark to that but I was focused on the girl. She smirked.

"So you're the city hero?"

She asked crossing her arms.

"One of them."

I answered. She nodded.

"Your name? Can't be as bad as the one I met in Gotham City. Named himself after an animal."

Her accent was becoming my favorite things about her. I found myself looking at her eyes, the fact they were fading into a deep blue color.

"Wolverine."

I said. She nodded.

"Animals seem to get the love now don't they? I'm Erin."

Toad seemed to have been forgotten. In fact, when I turned, he was gone. I shrugged and explained to Erin about Charles and why I was there.

After I put on my helmet and she was seated behind me, we were on our way to the mansion.


End file.
